This is what I Wanted
by Hopelessromantic721
Summary: Baron misses Haru terribly, but knows they cannot be together. ONESHOT BaronxHaru HaruxBaron


Oh this is based on a pic I saw on Deviantart, and wanted to make a second ending to the movie, so I hope you all enjoy~

* * *

The nights when he would sleep were plagued with memories in his mind and the days were when he would stand still as a statue on that same window sill, killing his wooden insides and his living heart. No matter what he would do, he could not take the sweet smiling face of the girl of dark chocolate eyes, staring at his tiny face with such love that it made his stomach churn in such an alien emotion that he felt the need to dump his entire head in his own tea to rid the feeling.

No matter what he had done or tried to do...nothing could be clearer.

Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen had fallen in love for the young teenager he helped a year ago.

Haru...

It was so simple once you think about it. Who could resist the childish demeanor, the level head of a full grown woman, and the heart of an angel? Plus the pretty face that resembled so much like a kitten that it brought smiles to his furry face. He would bet his best cane to know exactly what kind of person would, then beat them with said cane if they should deny it.

Baron shook his head from such thoughts and returned to his work...but eventually losing himself once more. Forgetting himself, he tugged at his blue tie in frustration and stared coldly at the papers before him. This might have worked if it weren't for familiar words floating up to his head.

_"Baron...just for the record...I think I may have a little crush on you."_

His heart quickened as it did whenever the young face would come to his mind and made him forget who he was. In an act of lost composure, the proud lord among cats ended up shoving his quill into the ink with too much force and splashed the black liquid all over his arm while crying out in anger. He didn't seem to notice the ruined dress shirt or the fact that he messed up 5 hours worth of papers. Poor Baron only held his head in his hands and mourned over self pity.

Her words were still ringing in his head and he groaned out knowing he missed every last bit of her soul since their last meeting. It had been hell for the cat since that fateful day he danced in her arms; the memories of her scared little face still etched in his mind. One memory of her at all felt to be worth a million cat lives, and he could lose every single one of them, just to make another with her.

To this day he still felt the protective pang in his heart to leap to Haru's aid. To run out of this little house and simply see her lovely face. If not juts for a little while. Temptation though was the last thing he needed.

And the "paperwork" wasn't helping in the least.

"I can't take this..." the cat model muttered and immediately jumped to his feet. He marched to the door, barely remembering to grab his hat, coat and cane as he walked out and blinking up at the pale moon light.

"Bugger..." he muttered. He should have known that Toto wouldn't be around. Toto was bird and birds do wander around the city at this time.

Sighing frustratingly, Baron made his way towards the city the old fashion way, walking.

Not a few hours later did the cat figurine found himself standing on a building's edge staring down at the city lights. Rain had coiled the skies and poured down in the bucket full, drenching the grays of the stripped cat's suit. Again, he didn't seem to mind the state of his attire and stared down at the empty streets.

Haru came to his mind again and brought out an actual pitiful groan out of him. What is it that he wanted from this girl? Why must she plague his mind so...

Loving her shouldn't be this painful.

The baron froze at the thought. "Love?" he whispered out as though it were an alien thing to consider. Thinking it over, Baron finally admitted to himself of his true feelings. That was why he was here standing on a ledge, waiting for something he had no idea what. That's why he had thought of her face and her voice and her spirit for the past year. That was why...

Baron sighed and placed his hat back on his head. "It can never be." he muttered sadly. Pure agony sparkled in the cat's emerald eyes. It was hard to tell whether the drops coming from the green orbs were the rain drops or tears.

Baron stood there for the longest time staring at the lights, thinking of his beloved and nearly loosing himself in his thoughts. He must have lost track of time since he saw the small signs of morning blooming in the city streets; fish markets opening at 4 in the morning and such, despite the fact it was still dark and pouring rain.

Baron sighed once more with his last thought ripping his little heart. "I cannot love her. For I am a cat, and she is human."

The figurine was about to turn to leave when a shrill cry came to his sharp cat ears. He knew this cry...

Whipping around once more, Baron stared down at the city streets to see a young female running into an alley where a few men had cornered her. They laughed evilly at her cowering form as they moved in slowly into the darken dead end for the girl. Her sobs echoed out into the Baron's ears and brought out the protected self out of him. One he recognized from the good ol' days.

Without thinking, the male jumped off the ledge and landed between the girl and the intruders. "Stand back!" Baron barked with such anger that everyone jumped. Baron held his cane out like a sword and tossed his coat and hat aside. At first the evil doer's jumped at the sight of him coming out of nowhere, but then ran at him with similar battle cries meant for bloodshed.

Baron fought tooth and nail against the brutes, not understanding how he could have been winning at the obvious advantages they had over a cat figurine. He dismissed these thoughts to think of these men to be poor fighters.

The only thing that mattered was protecting the girl. That was all it mattered.

Once Baron had finally sent the last man to the ground, he turned to the female, seeing that she was staring at his coat and hat she held in her arms. Her back was to him and her shoulders shook. Baron was sure not to get his hopes up for this girl; there are in fact a million girls just like her everywhere. She cannot be...

Seeing her shaking form, he mistook these signs that she might be afraid of him too.

"Miss, please. I mean you no harm." he spoke in his usual gentleman way. This only brought more shakes from the female and a hard sob as well. "Miss! Please don't cry-"

"It's you isn't it?"

Baron stopped at her voice. He tried to stop the hard thudding in his chest, but failed to do so. When he spoke again, he felt ashamed to hear it came out in a horsed whisper. "Miss...if you please..."

The girl turned around and Baron could hardly contain his excitement.

"Baron." Haru whispered out, dropping his things and rushing to him. He was beside himself with shock when he felt her envelope him into a hug.

One; he was suppose to reach her knee, not her reaching his shoulder. Two;...he felt nothing but pure bliss in her embrace.

The hug warmed him up and brought out something else he had never done before; a slight flush to his cheeks. Poor Baron felt so alien to his own body since he first met Haru that he hardly could believe that he was once the composed, regal cat figurine he remembered to be.

This girl could just do the strangest things to him.

For the first time in his life, Baron tried to fight down the fluttering butterflies flying madly in his gut. The girl didn't seem to notice his uncomfortable stillness for a second. In fact, she tightened her hold on him in a warm hug that melted away all the fears he had moments ago. Feeling less bashful, Baron returned the hug with the first happy smile on his face in months.

"I missed you." she whispered. Right then, Baron felt his heart skip a beat then speed up tremendously from joy. She MISSED him! He wasn't the only one!

"I...I miss you as well Miss Haru." he admitted with another rare blush. That was as far as he was going to go to admit his TRUE feelings. No...that was for another day. It was much too soon to say anything big.

"Good. I thought I was the only one who did the missing." she laughed pulling away (much to his dismay). Her whole body was drenched, including her messy hair covering some of her face. Baron took in her whole face by memory, noting the small signs of maturity on her womanly features.

_'She's growing up.'_

"How did this happen?" she asked suddenly feeling his chest and face. Baron stared at her confused before he realized the obvious stature difference. HE was the taller one! Frantically looking around, Baron couldn't' let out a single word as he found skin underneath his gloves, a tail missing from his behind, and…no ears. Checking again, he sighed in relief to find them on the side of his head.

Haru blinked owlishly at him, as did he at her. Smiling awkwardly at him, Haru said, "My, what small ears you have."

Baron stared at her flabbergasted until he broke out in laughter. Rich, humorous laughter that broke out in Haru as well. Both laughed and laughed in the pouring rain until the sun began to slowly rise behind the clouds.

Haru stopped in her uncontrolled laughter to let out a small sneeze, that resembled a "squeak" from a mouse. Or better yet, a kitten.

Baron smiled at her and walked over to get his cane and coat, placing his top hat perfectly in place. Without his ears to steady the thing, it toppled over to the ground. Haru giggled as the young man struggled to keep the hat on his head, and managed to squeeze it on his human scull.

"Awkward…" he muttered sheepishly. "I am so used of this hat being BETWEEN my ears, rather than above." Baron's grin grew as the girl laughed again before trailing off into another famous sneeze. Smiling more gently now, he placed the white-gray coat over her shoulders and held her in his arms.

Baron did not need to look to see a deep blush had formed on her cheeks. "B-Baron?" the girl squeaked. Baron only chuckled and held her tighter.

This was what he wanted for the longest time.

"Come along. We must find you someplace warm." he said taking her hand in his. He felt so much joy to be able to FEEL her hand again, and seeing her surprised look, which melted into happiness as well.

"Alright." she murmured, and wrapped her arms around his own shyly. When he did not resist nor comment, she rested her head on his shoulder as he lead her out of the alleyway into the streets.

"This is what I wanted." Baron thought happily.


End file.
